


All Work and No Play

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has trouble leaving work at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).  
> \--  
> This was written for the wonderful [](http://alissomora.livejournal.com/profile)[**alissomora**](http://alissomora.livejournal.com/). I made it as Harry/Hermione as I possibly could for her... but it isn't too much (I know some of you are a little squicked by that!) Thanks to [](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/)**iamshadow** for having a quick glance.
> 
> * * *

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

 **Author's Notes:** This was written for the wonderful [](http://alissomora.livejournal.com/profile)  
  
[ **alissomora** ](http://alissomora.livejournal.com/). I made it as Harry/Hermione as I possibly could for her... but it isn't too much (I know some of you are a little squicked by that!) Thanks to [](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/profile)  
  
[](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/)**iamshadow** for having a quick glance.

* * *

  


\-----

"You need to learn to let everything go, sweetheart," Ron said quietly. "You're home now, and there's really no point in making yourself even more stressed about it."  
  
Hermione always had trouble leaving work at the office, but today had been particularly awful. Ron knew that she was having trouble accepting that there were certain problems that she just hadn't been able to solve yet. She hadn't stopped talking about work since she'd arrived home. Now that it was time for bed, he knew she'd be awake all night worrying about it if they didn't do something to help.  
  
Ron shuffled onto the bed, kneeling behind her, and began rubbing her shoulders gently. Finally, Hermione stopped talking. She gave a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, falling back against his broad chest.  
  
Still kneading one shoulder, Ron brought the other hand up to brush her fringe out of her face. Tilting her head backwards slowly at the same time, he bent to place a few chaste kisses on her forehead. He brushed his fingers across her, lightly stroking the soft skin of her face and neck.  
  
She sighed again, and smiled.  
  
Ron looked up to see Harry standing at the foot of the bed, just watching them. When their eyes met, Ron smiled and nodded his head towards Hermione, stroking her neck once more and then returning his hand to her shoulder.  
  
Harry took the hint, and crawled onto the bed slowly. He gave Ron a quick tender kiss, before settling between Hermione's legs. Her neck was exposed, and he leant in to press a few open-mouthed kisses there, as Ron continued to rub her shoulders and leave soft kisses in her hair. Harry ran his hands up and down her arm a few times, before his fingers finally came down to entwine with hers.  
  
"Forget about it, love," he whispered against her skin, "let us help you forget."  
  
Then he kissed her.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=285>


End file.
